


Dean's Angel

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Dean's Angel

Dean had always been watched over by an angel. He had always known this, as he could see him when no one else could. It wasn’t until he was an adult, trying to get over the grief of losing both of his parents in a car accident that the angel had approached him, wrapping him up in his arms and wings, kissing away his tears. Dean held on tight, not wanting to let his angel away from his side ever again.   
“Please, don’t leave me, I need you,” Dean begged.  
The angel nodded, running his fingers through Dean’s hair, “I could never leave your side, Dean. You are my everything.”  
“Tell me your name, please. I’ve seen you by me my whole life, but I’ve never had a name to go with your face.”  
“My name is Sam.”  
Dean smiled, taking a shaky breath, “Sam, my Angel Sam, my Sammy.”  
“Yes, Dean, your Sammy. I am yours, as much as you are mine.”  
Dean smiled once more. His life might be falling apart, and he might have just lost his family, but as long as Sam never left him he would never be alone.


End file.
